This patent is directed to a liner and a method for its assembly, and, in particular, to a liner for a drum and a method for its assembly in the drum.
Lined drums are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,502,808, 6,273,176, and 6,595,267 illustrate various different liners for drums that rotate about an axis. Such drums should be contrasted, for example, with drum-shaped chambers that do not revolve about an axis, but instead where a rolling motion is induced in the material in the chamber according to vibrational forces applied to the drum-shaped chamber. With a drum that revolves about an axis, sections of the liner are disposed above a horizontal plane in which the axis lies, with some sections of the liner advancing to the highest point above this plane and other sections passing through and away from the highest point above this plane. With a drum where the material follows a rolling motion according to applied vibrational forces, the liner actually does not move significantly between higher and lower elevations. Thus, the forces applied to a liner are significantly different depending on the operational method of the drum.